epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/Dipper and Mabel vs Wert and Greg - SFWDRBPS No. 6 - Season 1
Hello, welcome to Skeep's sixth battle :D We have Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls You were expecting the Death team battle, weren't you? ...;-; Okay. Well thanks to ProbablyNoah for writing Dipper and Mable's verses and iamthelegion for writing the scrapped lyrics (sorry dude.) (Note, this will be the premiere of my actual YouTube series, which will probably air never.) This battle has gone through a lot of changes; guest writers, beats, schedules and stuff, so I hope you enjoy. Cool, remaking this. Cast Zander Peers as Mabel Pines Zack as Greg Zander as Dipper ??? as Applesauce/George Washington/Funderberker the Frog Fel as Wirt The Aussie-can as ??? ??? as ??? Beat Writers ProbablyNoah as Dipper and Mabel SkeepTieel as Wirt, Greg, ??? and ??? Battle Intro SKEEP FEEP WEEP DEEP RAP BATTLE PARO-SKEEPS VERSUS Dipper and Mabel Welcome to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, anomaly 135 Why a British mite and a skiddish dyke try to step to Pines on the mic! And this is Mabel's Guide to Life! I'll show how to stomp on two pricks, Cause your flawful show and awful flow? Some things even Soos can't fix! Lets Rumble, left hook to your jaw to show that Mabel's Boss! Prove your show redundant, have your Heads Hunted and once again Lost! Not frozen in tree sap or peanut brittle, yet you don't seem too evolved Which duo gets the most kudos? Consider that mystery solved! Wirt and Greg When it comes to syrup and pancake toppings, I prefer Applesauce Concede and forever be consumed by some branches and moss You'll find your Tomb's Unknown cause your fanbase is just a claque Rapping harder than Dipper when he tried to capture that Lumberjack! You're both selfish imbeciles with the most pathetic, weakest enemies I thought Auntie Whispers was crazy! Fighting psychopathic babies? It won't take much to scare ya, cause you guys just like to overreact You're all just Captain Buzzkills- And that's a Rock Fact! Dipper and Mabel Check the Journal, and it says your lyrics are whack! Melted like wax, Then we'll leave you out-rapped. Tourist Trapped! and sent Three Letters Back! We're Ringing the Bell in this fight Your fame has headed Northwest enough Taking on multibears and bulky scares! Your forest animals aren't that tough Wirt's cheaper than dirt, an immature pushover who doesn't know when to stop it While Gregory can't step to me, he gets his awful voice from the Hobbit! Call me Big Dipper! We won't be using growth stones to be feeling tall Cause we're used to owning gnomes- So crawl back Over The Garden Wall Wirt and Greg Your raps are jokes, just like cryptograms and lamb dances Add flavour to your distasteful show with Potatoes and Molasses Raps more gross than Mabel committing Pinecest with Dippy's journal log Even George Washington could beat you! *''Beat pauses*'' (...He means the frog) Yo. Your fate has been foreshadowed, leave ya screamin' in a freezer We've been provoked by this obnoxious kid and a stubborn geezer We stole this victory from you! Yeah! Just like Fred the Horse We didn't steal Fre- We ripped these pinecones with their own gravitational force! ... The sky begins to dawn, glowing eyes emerge from the trees, a vortex appears out of nowhere and reveals... Haha, here's a suggestion... oh is it too hard to decipher? I'll just give you 5 words: MY NAME IS BILL CIPHER When it comes to character designs, you all don't have much complexion Gnomey and Pot-head here couldn't even follow a simple direction! A day will come in the future where everything will change... You think I'm scary now? Just wait til' my demonic stage You're bout to be beat more brutally than bloody scratches and scars I'm everywhere, signs, carpets, dollar Bills and even playing cards Better than another innovative triangle, I'm a true gentleman Leave you wondering 'Is he watching me?' Well, yes. Yes I am These kids aren't really that tall, so they stood on a chair Little to their knowledge chairs have feelings, but, really who cares? Spittin' a lyrical apocolypse and leavin' your chubby brother banished Facts so outlandish, shows so tragic, body spastics, please, just can it Bill is killing, fulfilling your bidding, extracting your blood and even distilling Forget Pumpkins and Gideon, cause we're the true monstrous villains Poll WHO WON? Wirt and Greg Dipper and Mabel Bill Cipher and The Beast Hint Jamaican Apples Supernatural Salmon Mousse Sweden Rod Serling Quick Meanings Wirt and Greg G: When it comes to syrup and pancake toppings, I prefer Applesauce Mabel reminds Greg of Maple syrup, but he prefers apple sauce, which is also one of the many names of his frog. W: Concede and forever be consumed by some branches and moss This is a reference to an episode where Greg starts to get pale and gets consumed by plants, branches and moss after giving in to the darkness. He is saying that they should give up and get consumed by the evil spirits like Greg. G: You'll find your Tomb's Unknown W: cause your fanbase is just a claque The original name for Over the Garden Wall was 'Tome of the Unknown.' Tome was changed to tomb as a pun. They are saying that no one will know who they are after they die, or their show gets cancelled or something. He says Gravity Fall's fanbase is just a claque or a fabricated fanbase. G: Rapping harder than Dipper W: when he tried to capture that Lumberjack! This references The Lumberjack in 'Northwest Mystery Mansion' and Wendy. Dipper was turned into solid wood when he attempted to trap the Lumberjack in 'Northwest Mystery Mansion' and they say Dipper gets an erection when he tries to capture the heart of Wendy and she's the daughter of a Lumberjack. You're both selfish imbeciles with the most pathetic, weakest enemies G: I thought Auntie Whispers was crazy! W: Fighting psychopathic babies? This references one of Greg's quotes; "I thought she was crazy!" in 'The Ringing of the Bells' episode where Wert tries to free a sick girl from her Aunt, who has the voice of Pennywise and the head of an owl but it turns out that the Aunt was just preventing the girl from becoming a psychopathic demon They are sayings that Auntie Whispers is not that crazy compared to Dipper and Mabel as they fight a tiny baby child named Gideon. It won't take much to scare ya, cause you guys just like to overreact Wert and Greg are saying that it won't take much effort to frighten the Twins cause they think their encounters with their monsters aren't that scary and they're just overreacting. You're all just Captain Buzzkills- G: And that's a Rock Fact! A running gag in the series is Greg's Rock Facts, which turn out to be jokes most of the time. Captain Buzzkill is the name given to Dipper by Robbie in 'The Inconviencing' episode in Gravity Falls. '' Wirt and Greg W: Your raps are jokes, just like cryptograms and lamb dances ''They are saying their raps are jokes, like the cryptograms in the end credits and Dipper's lamb dance. G: Add flavour to your distasteful show with Potatoes and Molasses Potatoes and Molasses is one of the songs in OtGW where Greg tries to add more taste into a school's boring routines by putting molasses in mashed potatoes. Greg is saying that their show is distasteful and he will smother it in molasses. W: Raps more gross than Mabel committing Pinecest with Dippy's journal log PINECEST IS NO G: Even George Washington could beat you *Beat pauses* W: (...He means the frog) F: Yo > One of the other names given to Greg's frog is George Washington. Wert thinks that the Mystery Twins will mistake him as the real Washington. The frog can also talk. G: Your fate has been foreshadowed, leave ya screamin' in a freezer Both shows do a LOT of foreshadowing and Wert references a scene in 'Into the Bunker' from Gravity Falls where a shapeshifter shapes into Dipper looking frightened while being frozen in a chamber W: We've been provoked by this obnoxious kid and a stubborn geezer We stole this victory from you! G: Yeah! Just like Fred the Horse Fred the Horse is a horse which joins Wert and Greg on his ventures and Beatrice (a talking bird) says that they all stole Fred and Wert denys this. W: We didn't steal Fre- G: We ripped these pinecones with their own gravitational force! BLAH BLAH BLAH. Gravity Falls pun. Scrapped Lyrics M: Its time to verbally beat you two rip-offs Sev'ral Times D: We'll make Wirt lose his little self esteem with rhymes M: This gnome will last about as long as S: Shmebulock D: Mad Love? You're off your rocker, while we rock! M: You wear a teapot on your head? Waddles is smarter D: McGucket did say that we'd break a Funderburker M: You two must be on Smile Dip- D: you're going into The Unknown's the thing B: How can anyone cope with this bad a beating by the twins? Check out Other Battles Thanks to Legion for the Nav! Category:Blog posts